School Days
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: "Quiero ser tu nuevo latoso"/ Kanda no sabía que con un simple acto llamaría la atención del ser más persistente del planeta, mucho menos que al final él mismo caería en las redes de ese mismo chico. Él no quería volver a ver los vestigios de la primavera, pero... sucedió/ LaviYuu
1. Chapter 1

**_Pareja: _**_LaviYu_

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ellos no me pertenecen, son de Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

><p><p>

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

><p><p>

— Kanda Yu.

Todo el alumnado al escuchar el nombre completo del japonés, quedó en silencio, temerosos. Ya que ese chico, el capitán de Kendo, así mismo uno de los tipos más temidos dentro de los confines de ese lugar, tenía cierta rencilla hacia algo curioso, que era…

— Solo llámeme Kanda — sí, exacto ese.

Alistar Krory, era nuevo en el oficio, tenía una personalidad alegre e inocente, muy contraria a su apariencia intimidante, pero al llegar se encontró con los profesores veteranos, - con varios años que se acumulaban, sobre sus espaldas, - que le vieron con algo así como pena, - aunque claro Marian, parecía tener una expresión muy distinta, que parecía decir "idiota", así, un insulto a secas - y le dieron como consejo, — sobre todo Sokaro, Tiedoll tenía otra forma de pensar, - que tenga mano dura con los estudiantes, o sino, le pisarían. Fue por eso que frunció el seño, e irguió su cuerpo, de lo más digno; ningún alumno pasaría por encima suyo, no, para nada.

— Disculpe, ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo? — retó, y Krory sabía que tenía una apariencia intimidante, en más de una ocasión viejitas pequeñas y arrugadas, le habían golpeado con sus bastones, exclamando que él era un vampiro, pero… esa es una historia aparte.

Claro que él, y su amenazante persona, no esperaban ver como las facciones de ese chico, - ¿o era chica?, - bien, digamos chico andrógino, se arrugaban, en algo así como una mueca de descontento, y por una extraña razón, sintió como cierto escalofrió surcaba por todo su cuerpo. No quería aceptar, que ciertamente estaba siendo intimidado por un chiquillo, varios centímetros más bajo que él, el consuelo, era que la tensión dentro de la sala, indicaba que no era el único.

— Le dije, — prorrumpió mandón, y altanero. — que me llamase solo Kanda. — esto último lo dijo rápido y cortante, en algo así como una amenaza entre líneas — imbécil.

Alistar que sentía a su alma pendiendo de un hilo, así, con el miedo suscrito en el rostro, y sabiendo que su sueño, de un primer día laboral excelente, se fue al retrete de una forma muy fácil, nadie lo respetaría, eso es seguro. Y fue cuando escuchó una carcajada a viva voz, del único valiente alumno, que tenía agallas para hacerlo – al parecer, él no sabía que si Kanda se encontraba de mal humor, era capaz de levantarse y dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe, con la única intención de callarlo, - venida del asiento de la primera fila, del lado izquierdo del aula, justo al lado de las ventanas, que tuvo la certeza de ser el próximo profesor idiota, que solo sirve como bufón. Pero. Sacándole el lado bueno, puede que esta sea su oportunidad de limpiar su nombre.

— ¿Me podría decir que le pareció tan gracioso?

El chico tenía unos cabellos rojos, un potente carmín, similar a las llamas del fuego, y venía sin uniforme, - tenía un poncho puesto, y no apariencia de lo más zaparrastrosa, - así mismo tenía un parche cubriendo uno de sus ojos, y por ende, parecía un personaje de lo más curioso.

Se preocupó por esto, su primer día, primera clase, y ya se encontró con uno de los chicos más bonitos que haya visto en su vida, que tenía el temperamento de un demonio, y el conjunto colorido, y extravagante, del chico que parecía ser el payaso de la clase.

— Kuro-chan, — además era un irreverente chico, echo al listo, — vamos, si hubieras visto tu cara, apuesto que hasta tú, te hubiera reído.

Casi llora, no podía pensar como pasaría el resto del año escolar, si así era el comienzo. Aclaró su garganta, e intento recuperarse de su mal día, dio comienzo a las clases. Lavi seguía con una sonrisa en clases, los ojos puestos en un solo estudiante. Parecía que esto sería divertido.

* * *

><p><p>

Bien, esta historia es la más fluffy que habré hecho en mi vida, sí, yo soy más fan de la angustia, el llanto, los malos finales, y esas cosas, pero… la idea nació y me gustó.

En fin, la historia está abarcada en los días de escuela, y una historia de amor, entre Kanda, señor antisocial, y Lavi, quien busca abrirse las puertas en aquello que le gusta. No habrá drama alguno, hasta donde tengo planeado, - claro, esto se puede rebatir en los episodios finales, claro.

Espero a alguien le interese, si es así, esto continua, si no… pues no, jajaja. Nos leemos en otra.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 1_**

* * *

><p><p>

Si Kanda podría mencionar cosas en las que no tenía habilidad, a extremos de que era un fiasco, su capacidad con los números ocupaba uno de los primeros lugares en la lista. No se llevó bien con estos, ni en su temprana infancia, y con el pasar de los años el desencanto crecía, y es una pena… una verdadera pena, ya que la sumatoria de su poco entendimiento en la materia – y por desgracia, tampoco le gustaban las letras-, su comportamiento pedante y altanero, y su nula paciencia, y poco respeto , creo notas que rayaban en lo lamentable – de malas a muy malas-, además de un disgusto –aceptado e igualado-, de parte de su profesor de matemáticas.

Bien - como sea-, ese día había que presentar una tarea, eran alrededor de veinte ejercicios para hacer, con un nivel de dificultad harto reprochable – más si se recuerda que lo enseñado en clases no podía compararse-, y a pesar de haberlo intentado – alrededor de media hora, y después, haberse desesperado, y como efecto colateral volver añicos dichas hojas-, no consiguió hacer siquiera un ejercicio… y reprobaría otro bimestre. Eso era una certeza, lo supo, para cuando el profesor – hombre pequeño, gordo y calvo-, le miró fijamente, y sabiendo de antemano su fracaso, sonrió pedante – y nadie sabe cuanto quería golpearlo-, y dijo:

— Señor Yuu Kanda.

— Es solo Kanda.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Que me llame Kanda— _pelotudo de mierda… _ al menos se calló esas palabras.

El hombre bufó, pero, sin ganas de verse como un imbécil frente todo el alumnado, no siguió con el pleito, al menos no ahora… Kanda frunció más el ceño, viéndose mucho más intimidante que el profesor.

— ¿Esta vez se digno a hacer la tarea?

_Mierda. _

Hizo una mueca con los labios, se levantó de su asiento, y a paso dominante, totalmente controlado, casi estilizado se dirigió al escritorio del profesor, y sin alivianar su expresión se dispuso a decir…

— Sí, ayer la hicimos —desvió, (francamente sorprendido), su mirada a la voz hablante, y… se encontró con el mequetrefe hablador, ese, al cual, juró nunca dirigir la palabra. Este sonreía—, ayer, yo tuve que usar técnicas de chantaje para que Yuu acceda a que le ayude en la materia, la hicimos hasta tarde, y con lo cansado que él estaba, la dejó en mi casa, yo prometí traerla, así que… — sacó dichas hojas de su mochila—, aquí están.

El profesor levantó una ceja, con el mismo estado de estupefacción que el de Kanda.

— Señor Bookman— Lavi, hizo una mueca, ya que siempre le resultaba raro cuando le decían así—, yo ya le conozco, y sé perfectamente que usted, venía cobrando por hacer los deberes de otros.

Lavi rió por lo bajo, y sin recato alguno, se levantó de su asiento, y puso dicha tarea en el escritorio del educador.

— Sí, lo admito, eso pasó, pero se debió a que insistían mucho, y pagaban aún más— cínico, todo el mundo sabía que lo era, más el profesor que lo miró con reproche—, pero sea que usted, no tenga buen concepto de Yuu, o sea muy por el contrario, creo que todo el mundo estará de acuerdo en que es imposible que él me pida tal cosa— su mirada suspicaz se desvió a Kanda, y le sonrió con todo el coraje que medio mundo no tenía, el coraje suficiente para poner esa mano en su hombro, y dejarlo ahí, por más que este le miró como si tratase de matarlo—¿Verdad Yuu?

Quería retarle – o golpearlo-, por decir su nombre, pero ahora que se veía ayudado en un inconveniente – y eso que no pidió tal auxilio-, no deseado, y sin ganas de dar las gracias, solo achicó la nariz, y gruñó: Tsk.

Lavi rió, otro poco, y palmeó su hombro repetidas veces.

— ¿Ve?, siquiera desea dirigirme la palabra. No sabe cuán difícil me resultó ayer enseñarle, en serio, resultaría injusto hasta para mí, que no acepte su tarea.

El profesor hizo una mueca, y vio al papel como si tuviera algún veneno peligroso puesto encima, o… algo por el estilo, pero al final resignado, botó un suspiro, agarró la tarea, y se dispuso a revisarla –encontrándose con que todos los ejercicios estaban bien hecho-, en medio de la clase. Una vez medianamente satisfecho, vio a ambos chicos, se acomodó las gafas que venían colgando de una forma casi suicida de su nariz, y alivianando la expresión, volvió a dirigirles la palabra:

— Bien, si el rendimiento del señor Kanda, mejora con su tutoría, estoy dispuesto a aceptar esta tarea, pero si no veo mejora alguna para la siguiente prueba, estoy dispuesto a anular esta nota, y así mismo quitarle la suya, haciendo que su beca entre en riesgo, señor Bookman.

— Lavi está bien, profesor, o dígame Jr., me siento raro cuando me llaman como el viejo.

El mayor rió, y sintiendo simpatía por el impertinente pelirrojo, hizo difuminar el ambiente un tanto hosco.

— Confió en que usted mejore el promedio de su compañero.

Lavi curvó una sonrisa con los labios, de forma tan grande que se podían ver sus aperlados dientes.

— Claro, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

… Kanda fue el único que no veía nada bueno en esa conclusión.

-o-

Kanda no solía recordar las caras de las personas, menos vestimentas, y no tenía tan buena memoria, como para poseer un recuerdo digno del instante primero en que vio a alguien. Pero sinceramente, la impresión que Lavi creo en sí, la primera vez que le habló fue tan mala, que no podría olvidarla.

Sinceramente, no sabía que era su compañero de clases, no estaba muy consciente de ello – a pesar, de ser prácticamente acosado desde el inicio del año escolar-, hasta el momento en que por una actividad dentro del aula, el pelirrojo fue su compañero. Habían varios puntos que le desagradaban de ese tipo, uno, su color chillante, dos, su voz que iba en digna compañía con su aspecto, tres, su maldita osadía. Antes de terminar la clase, Kanda ya había intentado golpear al pobre chico, este grito a todo pulmón, y rió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, fueron llevados a la dirección, y pusieron sanción solo al japonés. Lavi, a pesar de tener un feo moretón en su ojo, no parecía verdaderamente ofendido, y a Kanda eso le pareció una declaración de guerra. Cosa que no fue, ya que Lavi parecía más feliz diciendo su nombre, escapando ante un ataque violento, y volvía en un ciclo sin fin, donde no había batalla, pero Lavi parecía que ganó la guerra antes de que esta comenzase, y es por eso que se prometió nunca más hablarle, siquiera ceder ante sus provocaciones –aunque a veces fallaba en la empresa-, hasta estaba dentro de lo prohibido mirarle… odiaba que todo el esfuerzo se fuera al demonio.

…

— Hey, Yuu

Kanda mordió sus labios, y su hostil personalidad se reflejó en ambas orbes. A pesar de no quererlo – para nada-, volteó todo su cuerpo, y vio a Lavi, que estaba ahí, a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él, sonriendo como siempre solía hacer. Ya temiendo la conversación de esta ocasión, solo respondió:

— ¡¿Qué?!

Una leve risa que se difuminó en el aire.

— ¿Hoy estás libre?

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Para qué crees?

Harto de interrogatorio que no llevaría a ningún lado, acentuó las arrugas de su entrecejo, y tras botar un bufido, prosiguió.

— Deja de dar vueltas imbécil.

— Bien… — la expresión de Lavi se volvió más seca, y su único ojo vigente, le miró de forma tal, que podría denominarse como seria—, como yo soy un amor de gente, hoy te ayude, y por desgracia, también acabé amenazado.

— Yo nunca te dije, que metieses tus narices, donde no fuiste llamado.

— En realidad, deberías decir "nariz", una persona normal no tiene más que una, bien sepa yo—quiso golpearlo, y sus manos que formaron un puño estuvieron muy de acuerdo con la idea—, pero no vine a corregir tu forma de hablar, al menos no ahora. Solo quiero saber, la hora, el lugar, y la ocasión, para cuando estés libre, y pueda ayudarte con la materia.

— No quiero tu ayuda, yo puedo solo.

— Claro… con lo bien que lo hiciste en todo lo que fue de este año.

Los puños dejaron de ser, y se volvieron garras, que agarraron con afán opresor el cuello del pelirrojo, a punto tal que sabía le estaba quitando el aliento, y haría eso, hasta al menos desmallarlo… o ese era el plan. Pero Lavi le sonrió de tal forma, que simplemente una alarma interna, le dijo que le soltase… quiso negarse a escucharla.

— No te metas en mi vida— murmuró de forma tal, que parecía una sentencia de muerte.

Lavi quiso tomar un poco de aliento, y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, fue una acción tan estúpida y nunca antes vista por Kanda – ya que anteriores veces que sucedió algo similar ganaba llanto, o un escupitajo-, que en ciertos sentidos se ganó su simpatía… pero no la suficiente, para salvar al pelirrojo, o así lo creía, ya que un simple forcejeo de las manos de Lavi con las propias, fueron suficientes para que le soltase.

— No soy tan buen tipo, como para luchar para que salves el año por simple gusto. La verdad no soy así, siento si te decepciono.

— Enton…

— Tampoco es por la beca, ¿conoces a Bookman?

_¿Conocerlo? _Ni una mierda, el único apellido que reconocía y sonase así, era del que le estaba hablado.

— Tsk.

— En fin, es un famoso historiador, muy popular en revistas de ese estilo. Gana buen dinero, aunque es muy tacaño, pero… no habría lío si estudio basándome en mi buena cuna, como ustedes… pero no hablemos de esas cosas, es aburrido. En fin, yo veo que aquí el más beneficiado eres tú, mis notas rayan en lo perfecto a diferencia tuya, y te juro que soy muy bueno enseñando, un vecinito tuyo podría confirmártelo.

— ¿Sabes dónde vivo?

El mal humor de Kanda contrastaba de forma perfecta con la sonrisa nerviosa de Lavi.

— Uh, sí, pero fue una coincidencia, no es como si te haya seguido o algo por el estilo.

— Deja de joder, que ya venía sintiendo que alguien me seguía, eres…

Tendría que haberlo golpeado, pero Lavi dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y poniendo sus brazos como un intento de barrera, y así mismo viéndose en el extremo del ridiculismo, volvió a hablar:

— Creo que… la charla de hoy, no es saber si te acoso o no, es acerca de tus notas, y mi simple, pequeño, y facilísimo trato.

— Te he dicho que te vayas a la mierda. Y espero que te mueras, maldito acosador.

Tras decir aquello, Kanda se dio la vuelta a una velocidad pasmante, y con esa misma ligereza, caminó directo a la dirección seguida todos los días, para llegar a su domicilio, pero escuchó:

— ¡Yuu!, ¿Quieres repetir el año?

Quedó hecho piedra tras esas palabras, siendo de esa forma que no siguió el camino establecido, pero tampoco volteó para enfrentar al pelirrojo.

— Yo soy lo que necesitas, te puedo ayudar en todo, desde matemáticas hasta literatura, te aseguro que tus notas subirán, y ya no tendrás que preocuparte, y tampoco tu padre, que parece estar entrando en una crisis nerviosa y melancólica.

Kanda quería negarse, mandarlo al infierno, e irse, pero… el trato sonaba tan bueno, tan poco desdeñable.

— Solo tienes que darme la oportunidad, si no logras resultados en una semana, me mandas a la mierda y se acaba el trato. Y el único favor que te pido, será para antes de la prueba de matemáticas, y si no te gusta mi propuesta, también puedes negarte… dime, ¿dónde sales perdiendo?

Obviamente, por más que haya tantos beneficios en la propuesta, se encontraba tan fácil esta misma, que la hacía ver falsa, y para nada confiable. Kanda se sentía estafado de antemano, pero así mismo, creía que desechar tal propuesta se tornaría un lamento que lo haría sentirse humillado. Sus manos temblaron, así mismo sus labios, y no, no estaba nervioso, solo furioso por no ser lo suficiente firme, como para negarse hasta el final.

— Solo una semana— accedió.

* * *

><p><p>

El final de este episodio tenía que ser otro, pero… creo que me gusta más así, de la otra forma se comía mucho de la trama, y esta se daba a una velocidad vertiginosa, que no me es del todo agradable.

Ya lo sé, es un milenio que no actualizo, pero aquí está mi bebé, que se amamanta de review (?) XDDD, en fin…

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


End file.
